Never Again
by mimatogirl
Summary: Draco is a rock star and his tour has taken him to halifax. He meets his father again, the first time in 10 years. terrible memories come flooding back to him. Draco has had enough.


Never Again  
  
Draco was getting ready for his concert. First one in Canada. He was listning to Nickleback when his manager came in. " Mr.Malfoy," "I told you not to call me that Creevy!" he snapped. " My name is Mr. Hanns." " So sorry sir. Well.. ah... Mr. Hanns, your show starts in five minutes. The crowd is geating restless." " I'll be there soon. I have just thought of a new idea for the show. **  
  
The crowed was screaming. Witches were crying and sobbing, because they are ' actually going to meet Draco Hanns!!!'. Draco gave himself another look in the mirror. A look his father would not approve of. " Srew him." he thought. Draco kneeled slightly and opened the drawer in his bureau. He took out the tool that was in there and put it in his pocket. He touched one of his spikes on his head lightly and walk out of the dressing room. **  
  
The lights went on. The crowd gave one gigantic scream and Draco walked onto the stage. " Ya'll ready to party!" He heard the crowd say "YES!" as one. " I said Halifax, are you ready to party!!" The scream of agreement was thunderous. " Then lets rock." The band started up and dancers came onto the stage.  
  
Well ya know.. Nothing matters if ya don't try hard! I tried so hard to to make me worth while, To stop my mama to stop getting beatten, Smashed, Punched, Kicked, Slapped, TORN APART! Would he answert? Would he respect my wishes? He's a child for all we could know! I was this close to ending it all for me, But then i thought of my mama, she would be all alone with this terror that, Beat her, Smashed her, Punched her, Kicked her, Slaped her, TORN HER APART! So I told the one I could never i thought i could tell, The one my Basatrd Father told me to stay away from, The boy who lived. He knows how i feel, He knows, Oh he knows. Then i told a teacher, God what was i thinken'? But Snape could realate to hit because he got, Beaten, Smashed, Punched, Kicked, Slaped, TORN APART! Oh oh, TORN APART! yeah, yeah, TORN APART! Then that beast turned on me, that's how i got this!  
  
He turned and ripped of the back of his shirt, revealing a long, ugly scar.  
  
And this!  
  
He ripped his sleeve of and exposed a arm that was mangled, scars, missing fleash, all above his elbow.  
  
But what I could not forgive him for is this.  
  
He lifted his chin to show a long grizzly scar going from ear to ear.  
  
TORN APART! TORN APART!  
  
The song ended and the crowed yelled for more. A gleam from the corner of his eye made him turn his head quickly. Lucius Malfoy stood there, looking livid. His wand was out, pointing at him in his outstreached arm. Draco grinned and turned to the band. " Start up 'Never Again by Nickleback'" the tune statred up.  
  
He's drunk again It's time to fight She must of done something wrong tonight the livingroom becomes a boxing ring it's time to run when you see him clentching his hands! She's just a woman! Never again! I hear her scream from down the hall amazing she can even talk at all she cries to me go back to bed i'm terrified that she'll end up DEAD IN HIS HANDS! SHE'S JUST A WOMAN! Never again! I've been there before but not like this I've seen it before but not like this Never before had i SEEN IT THIS BAD! SHE'S JUST A WOMAN! Never again! Just tell the nurse, You slipped and fell it starts to sting as it starts to swell she looks at you she want's the truth It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands! looking as sweet as he can! SHE'S JUST A WOMAN! Never again! I've been there before but not like this I've seen it before but not like this Never before had i SEEN IT THIS BAD! SHE'S JUST A WOMAN!  
  
Draco turned his body towards his father and gave him the deepest look of loathing  
  
Fathers a name you haven't earned yet Your just a child with a temper haven't you heard 'don't hit a lady'? kicking your ass would be a plesure! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! He's drunk again It's time to fight same old shit just on a different night  
  
He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a shot gun  
  
" I grab a gun" he says. " I've had enough. Now it's time to see how fucking tough are you DAD!" draco pulled the trigger before Mr.Malfoy coul react. " I've pulled the trigger as fast as i can," he apparated out of the Metro Center. " Never again." he wispered to himself. 


End file.
